September 06, 2006
Steve: That's good coffee. John: Vet down. I want to talk about Eve's murder. Steve: Where's Bo? John: He's coming. Sighs Bo: Morning, gentlemen. Sorry I don't have much time. Hope is meeting me at the station. We're gonna go to the hospital for the ultrasound, we're gonna see the baby. John: That ought to make you feel good. Bo: Yeah, it does. Now to business. If Eve Michaels had something to do with that missing evidence, and she's dead, am I gonna be able to prove to Hope that she can trust me? John: It's a shame Eve had to lose her life, but her murder could be our big break. Bo: She was probably paid to steal that evidence and was supposed to give the disc to someone. Steve: But she blackmailed that someone instead. Bo: Now she's dead, which means -- Steve: Whoever bribed Eve killed Eve. You still think Kate Roberts could be a suspect? Bo: I don't -- bribing someone to keep her granddaughter out of jail? Murder? I don't think so. John: I got a hard time believing that, too. However, I do think Kate knows something. Bo: What makes you say that? John: 'Cause I know her. I told her about the murder. She got a little nervous, so I called Roman. Bo: What did he say? John: He made it pretty clear that he wanted to handle Kate Roberts himself. Bo: Yeah, I'll bet. Steve: All right, man. Thanks a lot for the coffee. You know, I think I'm gonna head down to the station, see if I can help out over there. John: Mind if I ask you something personal? Steve: No, I don't mind. If it's personal, I probably won't remember the answer. John: You've been away from Kayla for years. I was thinking if my wife were tending the home fires, I wouldn't be looking for excuses to go anywhere. Steve: You know me that well, do you? John: I know you that well. I don't talk about this much, but I don't remember much about my past, either. Steve: You don't? John: Probably never will. Steve: So how do you live with that? John: Made a life for myself here. Try not to look back too much. Steve: Well, that's what I tried to do in Cincinnati. But now I'm here, and I got my past staring me in the face. I don't recognize anything about it. John: Yep. Steve: You know, Kayla and Stephanie look at me with such expectation. Like me, my memory's gonna come flooding back. I'm gonna remember everything. Then maybe I'd understand why a classy lady like Kayla thinks I hung the moon. John: Ah, "classy lady like Kayla." So that's it. That's what's bugging you, huh? You know, Steve, when you first came to Salem here, you were a tough guy. A little rough around the -- I'm not gonna candy-coat it. You were bad to the bone. Steve: I can believe that. So what happened? Kayla tamed me? John: She would have killed anybody who tried. She loved you, man -- everything about you. In fact, she told me one time that you were the one person she could live with for the rest of her life. And you know what? She proved it. 'Cause all the years that you were gone, she never stopped. Steve: I got to get out of here, man. John: Hey, Doc. Marlena: Hi. Hi, Steve. Steve: "Doc"? Marlena: Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Dr. Marlena Evans Black. Steve: Oh, yeah, Doc! Okay, yeah, you're the shrink of the family Kayla wants me to see. So you're married to John? John: You don't think a classy lady like this could fall for a guy like me? Is that what you're saying? Steve: No, no, I just heard you were separated. John: Well, yeah. We are. Hopefully for not much longer. Steve: Listen, you know, I saw a couple of doctors back in Cincinnati. Nothing ever came of it. They couldn't help me, but Kayla tells me you're the best. So what do you say? Can you help me get my memory back? Marlena: I'd be glad to. I'm a little tied up for the next little while, but if you'll take my card and call my secretary, she will set you up with Dr. Baker. He's just terrific. Steve: All right, maybe I'll call the secretary. Thanks. I got to go. Marlena: Steve, good luck. Steve: All right, thanks. Tek: We're not sure if this is the murderer's footprint, but it's the only lead we got. This sole's only been slapped on the bottom of three different types of shoes -- all expense. Steve: Well, looks like we're gonna catch a killer. Tek: Let's hope so. Bo: Hey, Steve. I got the coroner's report on Eve Michaels. Steve: Oh, yeah? You doing all right? Bo: Anything happen while I was gone? Steve: Well, yeah, as a matter of fact, something did happen. Roman found a disc at Eve's apartment. Guess who he found there snooping around, looking for it? Kate Roberts. So if he can prove she paid eve to lift that evidence disc from the room, you're off the hook, dude. Bo: You know what this means? Steve: I'm happy for you, man. Category:2006